


Hero and Monster

by Murr_miay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animal Instincts, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Claiming Bites, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley have a Monster form, Crowley obsessed with Aziraphale, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Drama, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Self-resistance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Stalking, Superhero Aziraphale, Superheroes, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Venoms, Villain Crowley, dub-con, hunting instincts, sex with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murr_miay/pseuds/Murr_miay
Summary: Obsessed with the idea of revenge to a persistent superhero villain Snake-Master doesn't notice that he fall in love with him.Good Omens superheroes AU
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Hero and Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say many thanks to supergeek21, who help me with translation. Thank you so much, Dear! :*  
> Go check her stories!  
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
> 
> And I draw some illustration to the story!
> 
> Aziraphale superhero's design  
> https://twitter.com/murrmurria/status/1295538039456964609?s=20
> 
> Crowley supervillain's design  
> https://twitter.com/murrmurria/status/1295540004509360128?s=20
> 
> Crowley's monster form design  
> https://twitter.com/murrmurria/status/1302286596687962112?s=20
> 
> Their clash in battle. Some flirting from Crowley.  
> https://twitter.com/murrmurria/status/1297744791501930499?s=20

If anyone had told Crowley ten years ago that he would be robbing banks, he would have laughed in their face. At that time, he was the owner of several restaurants in the city center, which brought him considerable profit, and had no plans of stopping there. And yet, right now, he was sitting in the underground garage of a club owned by one of the most dangerous supervillains in the world, catching up over expensive whiskey with a group whose company he shouldn’t have kept.

He never really wanted to become a villain. He grew up in a wealthy family with a focus on tradition and politics, but not children. In the huge house where he spent his childhood and adolescence, there were many nannies, servants and teachers, but there was no love or care. He was not interesting to his mother, who treated him with condescension, nor his father, who was annoyed by his inappropriate curiosity. When he was seventeen, he was completely out of their control, and his father threw him out of the house without regret. He did not feel much love for his parents, but he did not expect such a betrayal.

At first, he just survived, but he had a knack for business and a sharp mind, so he didn’t break. Eight years later, he was the owner of his own chain of hotels and restaurants. Another year later, he heard the news that his estranged relatives had died in a car accident. Until the moment he received the inheritance, he did not truly realize how rich his family was! With devilish luck and incredible flair, he invested in a lucrative business and his income level surpassed all possible expectations. Any doors he wanted, opened before him. In those days he thought that he could do absolutely everything! That is why the death of his close friend at thirty-eight, young and healthy, hit him so hard.

That was a turning point for him. He began funding scientific research aimed at treating cancer and diseases of the nervous system. His friend could no longer be helped, but the thought that he could save other lives settled in his head and took root there. Driven by the idea of helping people, he did not want to merely stand by and earned a degree in microbiology.

At the age of thirty he had an accident. As a result of gross negligence on the part of the staff, he was bitten by an extremely poisonous cobra artificially bred in laboratory conditions. The snake could not be saved - the priceless specimen was shot by a guard as a result of the commotion. Crowley was injected with an antidote, and after a few weeks he forgot about the incident. Then a catastrophe occurred...

His head hurt terribly the morning of the accident. His body ached, but one of the scientists working for him had had a real breakthrough, and he would never allow himself to miss it! One moment he was watching the experiment, and the next he woke up among the ruins of his own laboratory confused and completely nude. He didn't even remember how he got to one of his apartments on the outskirts of New York. When he woke up three days later, he was horrified to find out that not one of the people who had been with him in the laboratory that day had survived, and he himself was on the federal wanted list. Security camera recordings showed something he couldn't believe when he first watched it. The laboratory was destroyed by a huge, pitch-black snake which, judging by its behavior, was in a

state of narcolepsy. He was in shock when, after a while, the monster transformed into something much smaller. Crowley's entire being was consumed by heart-wrenching fear when he realized that this monster was him. Succumbing to panic, he interfered with the police investigation and hid the camera recordings from everyone. He tried not to return to the destroyed laboratory even in his thoughts.

However, from the ashes of this tragedy, he rose up; a superhuman.

It took him a while to understand his powers. The metamorphoses were painful, especially at first. It took Crowley several years to study the possibilities and side effects, but after realizing his true might, he decided that he could still do good for people. He continued to sponsor various scientific experiments and conducted his own in a small underground laboratory outside the city. There, under the reliable protection of a high-tech "smart" home, he started to study his own poison.

Superhumans existed all over the world. In order to carry out their activities legally, it was necessary to register, let military specialists study their abilities and take several introductory courses. Crowley felt that with his capabilities, he could do much more if he were not constrained by the law. A rich businessman, he travelled in high circles and knew how corrupt the government was. It was impossible to play within their laws ...

He became a new Robin Hood. Using his power, he ravaged snickering politicians and stole samples of secret developments in order to use them in his experiments for the benefit of humanity. He didn't kill people. He was still good and innocent for sure.

He met Asmodeus for the first time in San Francisco at an exhibition of military equipment. On the list of the most wanted superhumans in the United States, Asmodeus took an honorable third place. Not that Crowley was passionate about joining his squad of supervillains, not at all. It was just ... he was bored. He was not ready to reveal his real motives, so when he asked why he was engaged in criminal activities, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind: the need for money.

Asmodeus, he suddenly found, was a man who cared for those he took under his “wing”. Crowley knew he was keeping an eye on him from the shadows — he had to keep up his stupid story. He robbed a couple of banks purely as a diversion, and was surprised and horrified to find that he liked it. He didn't need money, but the fear that people who saw his power showed made his serpentine insides tremble... At such moments, the predator's instincts were sharpened, and later, in his diary, he called this state a "hunting instinct." When he went "hunting", he tried to remain in his human form, or at least a semi-human shape, because this way he could better control his emotions and actions. In the guise of a giant monster, he lost his caution and could accidentally cripple or kill people, so he took this form only in the most exceptional cases.

After a while, the caring bastard Asmodeus noticed that Crowley's proceeds from such robberies left much to be desired, so he offered to commit robberies together,

and then divide the profits equally. Overall, it sounded fun, so Crowley agreed. And so he went downhill pretty quickly. Contacting bad associates was suddenly much easier than he had always thought.

The comics were lying. While their various heroes easily united into teams to fight evil, in the real world everything was exactly the opposite. Crowley somehow missed the moment when he turned from a philanthropist and savior of people into an ordinary robber.

... A loud burst of laughter at the table brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. Crowley knocked over a glass of good whiskey, winced, and listened to the story being told by one of his accomplices.

“So I told him: ‘If you, cop, think you could dictate conditions to me, then I will show you the meaning of the phrase a dog will have a “a dog's death’, and then I shot him in the leg ...”

“Damn, Toad, what are you talking about? That’s not how it was!” the Chameleon laughed even louder, splashing whiskey all over the table. “Do you wanna know what he really did?” The villain took in a deep breath and paused for effect.. “He gave a speech.”

Crowley threw back his head and cackled loudly, spilling another batch of alcohol onto his trousers, good thing his super-villainous suit was waterproof. “Speech! Oh shit, oh fuck! Again?”

“Again! Again, I'm telling you! He chatted and chatted, chatted and chatted! He pushed a monologue just like some villain from the movies.” The Chameleon wiped away tears of laughter under his mask, ignoring the pitiful protests of his colleague in the background. “I used my disguise to knock the spirit out of the cops who pointed the gun at him. The Toad jumped like a startled cat, frightened by my attack, and fired sideways, accidentally hitting the leg of one of the policemen. Damn, I laughed so hard so I thought I would lose everything I had stolen! All the way to the van I could not calm down!”

“I didn’t jump at all!” The villain in the acid-yellow suit said offendedly, but then suddenly his voice became somehow uncertain. “How long did you stand there?”

“Long enough to screw you up for the rest of your days.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Toxic barked in response. “And stop distorting my super villainous name. I am a Toxic Killer, can’t you remember?!

“You have abilities like a poisonous toad.” The Chameleon gave him a skeptical look. “And you have a toad drawn right on the suit, damn it! Here, right here!”. The villain poked Toxic with his finger in the chest. Crowley chuckled drunkenly, and even Asmodeus's mouth twitched upward.

“It's not a toad, it's just an ornament.” Toxic continued to insist. “And even so, Toxic Killer sounds cool, and Toad sucks.”

“It's too long to say,” Crowley remarked, laughing. “Whether you like it or not, sooner or later the Internet will come up with something shorter for you and pray that it would be Toad. Besides, in order to be called a killer, you need to kill someone. I do not see the mountains of corpses behind you.

“Yeah, dude, keep it simple!” Chameleon poked him with a glass in the shoulder. “Just listen: Asmodeus, Legion, Serpent, Chameleon. They all sound succinct and easy to pronounce.”

“I named myself Snake-master actually, but as you can see, in the press I increasingly appear as Serpent or Snake.” Crowley clarified. “Toad” reflects the essence of your powers. Stop showing off!”

“Didn’t ask you what to call myself,” Toxic snapped. Crowley bared his fangs in response and got close in case the toad blew his top again.. They had had clashes before, not just verbal, but never in front of the others.

“Gentlemen, please, control yourselves,” Asmodeus finally intervened, and Crowley forced himself to relax. “I swear, if you try to destroy my garage, I will forcefully reconcile you so tomorrow morning you both wake up without your virginity.”

“I will ask you to choose your words carefully,” Crowley hissed low, carefully controlling his emotions. Third on the list or not, he would not allow anyone to insult him like that.

“It's funny that you were more offended by being called a virgin than by the fact that Toad will fuck you in the ass.” said the Chameleon.

“Toad's dick hasn't grown enough to fuck someone in the ass,” Crowley deflected, he didn’t need to discuss his sexual preferences with this lot.

The Toxic Killer jumped on the spot, obviously pissed off, but one glance of the owner of the club was enough for him to fall back, no less angry.

“Let's not quarrel, my friends. After all, we are here to celebrate our success, right?” - Asmodeus saluted them with his glass. “Three million dollars is not a bad day’s work.”

“That's true.” Toad agreed, already mentally spending the loot, as he finished his whiskey.

Legion hiccupped drunkenly and lifted his heavy head off the table for the first time in an hour. “Did you guys watch the news? Angel has come to America”.

Crowley choked on his whiskey and thumped the half-empty glass on the table loudly, turning to the Legion. “What?! Why?”

“Yes, I heard,” Asmodeus said, watching Crowley's reaction with a keen eye. “Today, all channels are broadcasting that fragment from his meeting with the

mayor of New York at the UN headquarters, where he agreed to move to America for a year to help deal with the crime rate.”

“Oh, Serpent, buddy, I’m so fucking sorry.” the Chameleon laughed. “Tomorrow the Internet will start making new memes with you.”

“Shut up!” Crowley snapped, feeling himself starting to boil again.

“Oh no, please, no!” Toxic whined plaintively, pressing his hand to his face. “I can't stand seeing the photos of your bare ass on the news again.”

“You need to look for the positive in everything, Snake, my friend,” Asmodeus remarked. “At least he’s coming, not that damn bastard Archangel. I hate his smug face!”

“I hate all flyers,” muttered Toad under his breath.

Crowley jumped out of his chair, unable to contain his emotions at the news. “Let him just poke his nose into New York, and I ...“

“He already poked his nose into New York six months ago, didn't he? The news channels must have been trumpeting about your shameful defeat for a month,” Toad remarked with a sly squint, feeling a good opportunity to pick a fresh wound on his pride. “Oh, that must have been very humiliating for you, Snake-master. That was the first time you lost to someone in your monster form, huh?”

“Shut up! Just shup up, damn you!” Crowley twitched his tail threateningly. “It was a tactical retreat!” He snapped, trying to control the monster within him. “I did not prepare for a fight that day, and his attack was only successful because he had the element of surprise! I didn't expect to see him in New York!”

The Toad opened his mouth for a new taunt, but Asmodeus interrupted him, trying to cool the Serpent's rage. “You don't need to make excuses, my friend. Everyone knows how deceiving his appearance turned out to be. I had to deal with him in Europe, and, I must admit, the boy was very good.”

The Toad spat his whiskey directly onto the Legion's cloak. “Wait, wait! You just called him a boy?!”

“Well, of course.” Asmodeus agreed into the suddenly deathly silence. “Since he is a boy.” Asmodeus chuckled at the skeptical looks, focusing on Crowley. “What do you think?”

“Well I don’t know.” He said without expression. “Short, plump, overly polite with manners from the last century. He has to be over fifty; perhaps he is already someone's grandfather. ‘Sorry sir, Mr. Snake-man. Oh! Sorry, sorry! You're the Snake-master! I am sorry!’” Crowley mimicked the superhero quite well and his drunken accomplices cackled as they poured alcohol from their glasses.

“Laugh if you like, Serpent,” Asmodeus smiled politely. “But I fought with him - he is too dexterous for a middle-aged man. Yes, he is a chubby boy, of course, but

trust me,” - the scoundrel smirked with his special all-knowing smile – “if he spread his legs in front of you, you would not refuse him.”

“What?!” Crowley growled aggressively, losing control, forgetting for a moment, whom he was shouting at. “This is your place, but if you think you can insult me…”

Asmodeus' eyes flashed with playful anger, but he was obviously much more in control than Crowley was. “I had no desire to offend you, my friend. To fuck a cute plump young man is not a crime in this day and age. What is a crime is not being aware of what an unhealthy obsession with your own enemy can lead to. As people say, there is a fine line between hate and love.”

“Oh, spare me!” Crowley interrupted, but sank into a chair, calming down a bit. “I don’t care what little schoolgirls like you write on the Internet. He's my enemy and I'm not going to play games with him! He ruined my reputation! I can't argue with that.” Crowley grinned with aggression as he remembered the incident, feeling his fangs begin to ooze with poison and begin to ache from the need to thrust them into soft flesh. “If he's foolish enough to put his nose into my city, I will make him regret his stupidity. I'll push him against the wall and make him look like an idiot.”

“I just want you to be careful, that's all.” Asmodeus was not going to leave this topic so easy. “Such strong emotions can distract at the most inopportune moment.”

“What are you talking about?” Crowley spat.

“I mean,” Asmodeus conspiratorially lowered his voice, leaning toward Crowley. “That when you finally get to him and press him against the wall, as you put it, you may suddenly realize that your obsession has changed its focus somewhat. Trust me, I am an expert in the chemistry of this kind of relationship.” Asmodeus winked at him. “The sooner you admit to yourself that you want him, the better for you.”

“I refuse to continue this conversation,” Crowley tried to brush him off like an annoying fly, but Asmodeus didn't like it when someone didn't want to take him seriously.

“Give me a chance and I'll prove my point to you.”

Crowley looked at him in disbelief.

“You want to use your power? Fuck!” The Chameleon did not try to hide his delight. “Oh! I can’t miss this!”

“Careful, dude,” Crowley tried to cool the other man’s ardor. “His spell will work on you too.”

“My power will affect you all,“ the owner of the club said, not without a bit of pride. “I propose to conduct an experiment. If, of course, the Legion provides us with the material for the experiment.”

“Me?” The young villain responded. "Do you want me to create a clone for this?"

“I can use you, if you prefer, little imp.” Asmodeus winked at him and Toad laughed low and scary.

“Very villainous,” the Chameleon praised him.

“Thanks.”

“I bet he was rehearsing…” Crowley snapped, trying to ward off a bad feeling.

Meanwhile, the Legion had multiplied into one clone, and that clone stretched enthusiastically, flexing its muscles. “I'm ready!”

“Is everyone ready?” Asmodeus asked with a sly grin, looking at his guests.

“Go ahead, old man,” Crowley approved, and at the same moment noticed how the room was filled with the characteristic pinkish smoke of the villain’s magic. Asmodeus threw the rest of the snacks from the table on the floor and helped the surprised clone lie on his back.

Crowley shrugged uncertainly. Toad coughed nervously. None of them wanted to joke with Asmodeus. The Serpent was not sure exactly how his power worked, and he had never experienced its effect on himself. Asmodeus could make complete strangers want each other - it didn't sound so bad, but any manipulations with consciousness frightened Crowley to the core. At one time, he had tried to develop an antidote so it would be easy to get out from it if he needed to.

The Legion clone shifted on the tabletop, getting comfortable, and was finally satisfied with the position he had chosen. The owner of the club was sitting at the head of the table, and at that moment, when the clone lay down on his side, he told him to stretch his arms up. As soon as he did this, Asmodeus unceremoniously grabbed his wrists with one hand, leaned over to him and whispered something, at which young body was shaken by a convulsion, and then abruptly relaxed. Crowley blinked slowly, and at that moment the image of the clone wriggling softly on the table began to transform, change, until ...

“Fucking hell!” Toad gasped, and the Serpent saw his hands tremble. The Chameleon let out a strangled breath, and Crowley himself almost jumped when he realized who lay on the table in front of them. Writhing in the grip of Asmodeus was Angel!

"You really are a damn demon..." Crowley said lowly, not looking at the owner of the garage. He didn't like the fact that he was under the spell of the villain. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to this stupid experiment... He shouldn't have to prove anything to them - let them think what they wanted! He had his desires under control!

The Angel-clone groaned softly and pressed his knees to his chest and Crowley's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't supposed to look so sexy. He got nervous.

“Okay-okay, you've proven that you can make us see what you want. Take it away for heaven's sake! I don't think the guys are thrilled with what they see. I don't want my personal revenge to spoil someone's appetite.”

“So, you do see him? Oh Snake, my friend, that’s just what I tried to tell you. You’ve gone too far in your obsession.” Asmodeus smiled broadly. “My magic doesn’t work the way you think. The spell affects every human brain individually. Each of you sees the one whom his heart longs the most for in the World.” “Oh, fuck!” The Legion let out a gasp.

The clone on the table squeaked sweetly, trying to wriggle away, but Asmodeus would not let him do it.

When the fake Angel spoke up, Crowley couldn't help but sigh in shock.

“Oh, please, Mr. Snake-master, Sir, do not harm me! You caught me. I am no longer dangerous to you. Please don't hurt me! Please, Mr. Snake, I'm so scared!”

Crowley's heart stopped, sank down and pounded madly somewhere in his cock. Oh, this was a huge mistake.

“I am no longer dangerous for you. I swear I'll be obedient! I will do whatever you say!” The clone whined, he drew his legs together again and Crowley saw the funny latex suit hugging the outline of a small cock.

Blood pounded in the Serpent's ears. Oh my God! Oh, God no!

“Enough! Enough, please.” Toad jumped up from his seat, throwing his hands up in a desperate gesture. “It's all very cool, but the evening has ceased to be fun.”

“Ha! Toad’s dick is up!” Noticed Legion with a loud laugh, staring at the other's erection.

“We all got it up, you idiot!” Chameleon's voice trembled. – “Well, it was incredible. Wow. But I don't like when the object of my passion moans someone else's name, you know.”

Asmodeus let go of the clone’s hands with a grin and it returned to its former appearance, slid off the table, and merged with its panting master.

“Let's just not do that anymore, okay? Never. Just forget about it.” Crowley tried to brush aside the arousal. “It’s getting late, you know, so isn’t it time to weave new villainous intrigues and all that shit.”

After a quarter of an hour the villains scattered to their villainous shelters. Crowley was left alone with the Chameleon in the middle of the road, and he nervously lit a cigarette.

“Sometimes that guy scares me to death, you know. Seriously.” admitted the other villain. “It's good that we are on the same side.”

Crowley agreed silently.

All the way home, Crowley stood firm, but as soon as he was in the safety of his "lair," he swore loudly, and almost ran to take a cold shower.

Water flowed down his body like a waterfall, but his body was inflamed. His cock stayed proudly up, pressing against the flat stomach, and in front of Crowley's eyes was the image of his personal Nemesis, softly whimpering in Asmodeus's hands. The picture excited him much more than he thought possible.

A thought like a premonition suggested that, having succumbed to Asmodeus’ persuasion, he had opened Pandora's box.

He didn’t even not know at this moment how right he was.


End file.
